


Garrison’s Gaping Hole

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Shiro’s arm gets raped, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: The Garrison’s Gaping Hole, Curtis, steals Shiro’s arm to fuck it.The arm rips him open instead.Snuff-fic





	Garrison’s Gaping Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to write more fic of what Curtis and Shiro deserve so here’s that fic.

One night when Shiro was asleep, Curtis stole his Altean arm to play with.

Curtis didn’t know Shiro but did know he wanted to fuck the man even though Shiro didn’t want to fuck him. So his hand would do the trick. Maybe if he really enjoyed it he could try to trick Shiro into fucking him. 

So Curtis stole Shiro’s arm and took it into the bathroom and rammed three fingers straight up his asshole. He didn’t wait to put in four because the hand seemed to know what to do. 

Shiro’s hand thrust in and out and Curtis could feel his muscles stretching around them. He grabbed the hand and forced in the two other fingers. His ass was used to being mangled since he was the Garrison’s fuck toy that was used whenever people want to fuck a warm hole. 

Curtis had the whole fist in his asshole when suddenly the arm came to life. It made a fist inside of him, grabbing hold of his colon before ripping it out. 

Curtis died on the floor. He was naked and exposed and very much dead. 

That’s what you get for stealing Shiro’s arm. 

No one told Shiro. It wasn’t his fault the Garrison’s gaping hole did it to himself.


End file.
